


Tired Morning

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex tells Blast Off about his late-night quest.</p>
<p>Vortex, Blast Of, implied Blast Off/Vortex / comedy, fluff / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Content/Warnings:** fluff, comedy   
> **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Characters:** Vortex, Blast Of, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off sat in the rec-room of the main building, and sipped his energon. He was tired, only having come back last night from Praxus. He was glad Onslaught provided free energon to his employees, because Blast Off had been running late that morning and had no time to refuel.

How much he wished his workday was over already.

The chair opposite him moved, and he looked up. Vortex dropped down with a loud sigh.

His battle mask was withdrawn, and his expression as tired as Blast Off felt.

“Morning,” the heliformer said.

Blast Off answered with a nod, and drank from his cube before he spoke. “You look tired.”

Vortex huffed, a little grin building on the lips. “So do you. But I can’t be the reason since we didn’t spent time together yesterday.”

“So do I,” Blast Off agreed. “I was in Praxus. I thought you knew.” He shrugged, adding with an amused tone. “And I guess if I’m not the reason you’re tired, I probably don’t want to know what you did last night.”

“Hey, I didn’t do anything illegal. Or dirty. In fact,” Vortex insisted, “I wanted to get clean. But my cleaning brush broke. You know, the second smallest one for finger joints and stuff.”

Blast Off tipped his head to a side. “And how can you be tired because of a broken brush?”

“I tried to get a new one,” Vortex muttered, drinking from his cube and continued, “but all the stores near my apartment were either closed or they had only the bigger sizes. I had to go to the commercial district. To the commercial district! In the middle of the night, for frag’s sake. And even there only a few stores where still open.” Vortex put his cube down and looked at Blast Off with an expression of disbelief. “I mean it’s Kaon, what the frag?”

“So, you looked half of the night for a brush and didn’t get one?” Blast Off said blankly, hiding his tiny grin with his energon.

“Yes and no. I looked for a brush for ages, but I finally found one.”

“Congratulations then,” Blast Off teased, and earnt himself an engine rev.

“Very funny. I ended up in this damned Alpha caste-like store on the upper end of the district. I paid a fortune for that slaggin’ brush.” Vortex huffed annoyed, taking another sip. “It's got all this technobabble with it. No idea what to use it for. But it's purple.” Vortex’ shoulders twitched in a shrug. “I like purple.”

Blast Off raised an optical ridge, but didn’t bother to comment. Vortex didn’t give him the chance to do so anyway when he looked at Blast Off expectantly and added with a smirk. “So, what are you doing tonight? You know that I wasn’t deep cleaning my frame for nothing, right?”

Blast Off allowed himself the tiniest grin as he stood up. “Well, if you like, I can come over and show you how to use all the _technobabble_ that came with the brush?”

Vortex’ rotors started quivering. “How long are you gonna work today?”


End file.
